green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
New Nintendo 3DS
The New Nintendo 3DS (Newニンテンドー3DS Nyū Nintendō Surī Dī Esu?) is a handheld game console developed by Nintendo. It is the fourth system in the Nintendo 3DS family of handheld consoles, following the original Nintendo 3DS, the Nintendo 3DS XL, and the Nintendo 2DS. The system was released in Japan on October 11, 2014, and in Australia and New Zealand on November 21, 2014.67 Improvements upon the previous models include higher performance through a faster CPU, a 'nub' analog stick (C-Stick), two additional shoulder triggers (ZR and ZL), 3D-viewing improvements, microSD support and built-in NFC, as well as minor design changes.8 Like the original 3DS, the New Nintendo 3DS also has a larger variant, the New Nintendo 3DS XL (New Nintendo 3DS LL (Newニンテンドー3DS LL) in Japan).9 Features See also: Nintendo 3DS hardware The New Nintendo 3DS features various changes from the original Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL. The most notable addition is the inclusion of an analog stick on the right hand side of the handheld, referred to as the C-Stick, and additional ZL and ZR shoulder buttons, allowing for additional control similar to the Circle Pad Pro add-on peripheral released for the original Nintendo 3DS. The system features facial camera tracking that follows the player's line of sight, expanding the range of angles from which players can view the system's stereoscopic 3D effect. Other features include automatic brightness toggling based on environmental lighting, built-in NFC technology for use with Amiibo figures, and wireless transfer of media files between the handheld and a PC. Inside the system, a more powerful CPU has been included, which allows faster download speeds and improved graphical capability. Memory storage has been changed from SD cards to Micro SD cards, installed at the back of the system. An improved web browser now includes video playback support. In the Japanese model, a built-in Internet content filter is active by default which can be disabled with the registration of a credit card, intended to prevent children from visiting mature websites.10 This internet filter does not exist on the Australian or New Zealand models. Both systems feature improved battery life. The systems feature a slightly refined design, featuring colored face buttons resembling the Super Famicom's and PAL version Super Nintendo Entertainment System's color scheme. The New Nintendo 3DS's screen is 1.2 times the size of the original Nintendo 3DS, while the New Nintendo 3DS XL's screen is the same size as its predecessor. Both systems' bodies are slightly larger than their previous iterations, with the New Nintendo 3DS XL weighing slightly less than the previous 3DS XL. The system's game card slot, stylus holder, and power button are located at the base of the system. The wireless switch has been removed, with wireless functionality being digitally toggled in the Home Menu. The standard New Nintendo 3DS features interchangeable front and back plates, allowing owners to customize the appearance of their handhelds.11 There is a large range of plates for the New Nintendo 3DS in Japan, with 38 designs available at launch. The XL variant does not feature these plates, instead having a couple of fixed metallic designs.12 Compatibility Like other systems in the Nintendo 3DS family, the New Nintendo 3DS systems are compatible with all Nintendo 3DS game software. Certain titles that specifically utilize the system's increased CPU performance, such as Xenoblade Chronicles, will only be compatible with New Nintendo 3DS systems and cannot be played on previous systems. There are also some titles compatible with both the new and old systems which feature enhanced improvements when played on the New Nintendo 3DS, such as quicker load times.13 The C-Stick, ZL, and ZR controls are backwards compatible with titles that could use the Circle Pad Pro peripheral. As with its predecessors, the systems are backwards compatible with the majority of Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi software, with the exception of games that require the use of the Game Boy Advance cartridge slot. All 3DS games and downloaded software are region-locked accordingly (Nintendo DS cartridges remain region-free).14 Due to the difference in size, peripherals designed to fit the shape of the original Nintendo 3DS cannot be used with the New Nintendo 3DS. The new systems will use the same AC adapter as the original 3DS, 3DS XL, 2DS, DSi, DSi XL and will be sold separately. Game data can be transferred from a previous 3DS system to a New Nintendo 3DS, either manually or wirelessly, though data from New Nintendo 3DS systems cannot be transferred to older systems.1516 Release Display case featuring the New Nintendo 3DS and cover plates at PAX Australia 2014 The New Nintendo 3DS was first announced during a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation streamed on August 29, 2014. The New Nintendo 3DS released in Japan in White and Black color variations, with the option to purchase interchangeable panels, and the initial New Nintendo 3DS XL was made available in Metallic Blue and Metallic Black colors, with additional limited edition designs.17 In Japan the wide range of New Nintendo 3DS cover panels, with over 38 available at launch, were heavily advertised.18 On September 29, 2014 a commercial featuring J-Pop singer Kyary Pamyu Pamyu was aired across the country, showcasing the colorful faceplates.19 The New Nintendo 3DS was released on October 11, 2014 in the country, and kicked off with a strong start, selling 230,000 units in its first two days of sale.20 Outside Japan, the New Nintendo 3DS was released in Australia and New Zealand (PAL regions) on November 21, 2014, although with the smaller model only available in white.21 Nintendo also mentioned that the New Nintendo 3DS would not release in North America or Europe until 2015 as the company feels that those two markets have not yet reached peak market saturation with current 3DS models.4 Category:New 3DS Games